1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a driving device, and more particularly relates to a driving device through use of an alternating magnetic field.
2. Description of the Background Art
A component that may produce thermal energy by combustion therein to obtain mechanical energy from the thermal energy is generally called an internal combustion engine.
Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 10-115207 describes a structure of an internal combustion engine used for a lawn mower, for example. The internal combustion engine of Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 10-115207 has a piston, a cylinder part, a connection rod, and a crankshaft. In this internal combustion engine, air, fuel and an oil mixture are burnt in a fuel chamber formed by the piston and a cylinder member. The piston thereby reciprocates, and its reciprocating movement is converted into a rotational motion of the crankshaft via the connection rod.
An internal combustion engine used for a vehicle or the like is described in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 8-86208, for example.
However, the internal combustion engines described in Japanese Patent Laying-Open Nos. 10-115207 and 8-86208 produce driving force by burning a fossil fuel, such as gasoline. Burning a fossil fuel causes carbon dioxide, nitrogen oxide and sulfur oxide to be discharged into the atmosphere. For example, carbon dioxide discharged into the atmosphere acts as a greenhouse effect gas by absorbing part of infrared light emitted from the ground, which is pointed out to be a cause of global warming. Nitrogen oxide and sulfur oxide discharged into the atmosphere are mixed into rain to turn into nitric acid and sulfuric acid, which are causes of acid rain. As described, the internal combustion engines that obtains driving force using a fossil fuel cause environmental problems, such as global warming and acid rain.